Día 18 I can or I cant
by Uuntulis
Summary: Su interior gritaba por acortar la distancia, hacerlo, ser capaz pero su ropa interior decidió.


**Título:** I can or I cant.

**Extensión**: 848 palabras

**Personajes:** Neji Hyuga y Tenten.

**N/A:** Participa en el mes Nejiten.

* * *

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, sus labios se despegaron con ligereza, sus orbes recorrieron cada rincón de la habitación con curiosidad, contemplando los contornos de los objetos en el espacio; su cama amplia en el centro del cuarto, una mesa de noche, una cómoda con sus herramientas ninjas y pergaminos. Al dar un paso adentro el aroma impregnado en cada centímetro del cuarto la abrumó sobre manera, olía tanto a él que no pudo evitar relamerse los labios.

Acción que no pasó desapercibida, por lo cual se encontró aquellos orbes malvas clavados sobre ella.

Era la primera vez de Tenten en el cuarto del genio Hyuga y un molesto malestar se asentó en su estómago, iría a vomitar mariposas al baño.

Neji visualizó aquel nada discreto sonrojo en sus tenues mejillas, sus ojos almendrados y cálidos huyendo de él, todo esto detonó algo en su interior, como cada vez que la observaba detenidamente, pero justo ahora no pudo contenerse y acortó la distancia con la fémina. Apresó sus labios entre los suyos reclamándolos como suyos, dominándola y haciéndola temblar entre sus brazos; aquello envió una ligera corriente de satisfacción en su cuerpo, el que ella se derritiera por su contacto lo deleitaba.

El contacto entre ellos sucedió tan natural tiempo atrás, de los entrenamientos, surgieron ligeras y accidentales caricias, seguidos de miradas cargadas de intensidad hasta que el autocontrol terminó sobrando dejándolo de lado, el Hyuga no era un idiota, su apodo se lo había ganado a pulso, por lo cual cuando mordió ligeramente con cierta timidez aquel día, experimentó por primera vez aquel nudo en el estómago al sentir la textura más embriagante de sus carnosos labios de la castaña acompañado de aquel estremecimiento que lo incitó a hacerlo más y más.

El Hyuga la atrajo hacía su cuerpo sintiendo las curvas que se ajustaban al suyo perfectamente, la apoyó contra la puerta del cuerpo que había cerrado una vez que estuvieron adentro. Sus labios pedían enloquecidos su esencia, su sabor adicto de la fémina. Su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios de la castaña donde sus lenguas hicieron contacto danzando desesperadas por seguir el paso del otro. Él mordió su labio inferior provocando un ligero gemido de la kunoichi.

Las manos del ninja se deslizaban por la cintura de Tenten, atrayéndola, aprendiéndose cada pedazo de su piel, sus manos bajaron aún más hacia sus muslos, los movimientos era más desesperados a cada minuto. Tenten acarició aquella cabellera más sedosa que la suya tirando de ella con fuerza. Iba a volverla loca. Se estremeció con violencia cuando sintió las yemas del masculino deslizándose dentro de su blusa, tocando su abdomen y prosiguiendo su camino. Su respiración se descontroló cuando el Hyuga soltó aquellos labios que estaban hinchados por aquella ronda de besos intensa y depositó ligeros besos en su cuello.

Cada toque de los labios del Hyuga era una chispa intensa que encendía cada partícula de su ser, sus piernas eran una gelatina expuesta a 50 grados, cerró con fuerza sus ojos intentando controlarse, pero estaba quemándose.

Neji desabrochó con lentitud cada uno de los botones de la blusa de la castaña dejando a la vista un top de red que se moldeaba a su pecho. Sus manos picaban con violencia, en un impulso sujetó los brazos del Hyuga y lo separó.

Malva con café chocaron, observándose con detenimiento, las mejillas de la castaña ardían con intensidad, sus narices estaban a corta distancia. Tenten vio aquellos orbes malvas nublados por la pasión de hace unos segundos, ansiosos, desesperados y delirantes. Él la deseaba incontrolablemente y justo en ese momento, flexionaba sus manos intentando frenarse y mantenerlas fuera del cuerpo de la kunoichi.

―"Puedo hacer esto"―Pensó determinada Tenten, convenciéndose de esto.

Ella igual estaba irreconocible, con aquellos orbes castaños que quemaban con mirarlos fijamente, un picor se extendía por toda su piel, pero el solo acto de culminación la abrumó, era un paso demasiado grande y le asustaba, aunque en secreto, que lo hiciera mal, ya que estaba por completo segura que el genio Hyuga jamás la decepcionaría.

La seguridad la llenó de repente empero un rápido recuerdo nubló su cabeza, una sola imagen la hizo estremecer; sus bragas súper cómodas pero por consiguiente nada femeninas que portaba en ese momento. Tragó con fuerza y su rostro enrojeció por completo.

―"No puedo hacerlo"―sin notarlo negó casi imperceptiblemente.

La mirada malva perdió todo toque de lujuria regresando a una más serena y compresiva, la castaña ocultó el rostro avergonzado en el hombro del masculino. No olvidaría tal vergüenza.

―Está bien.―Soltó en un susurró el Hyuga, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.}

Tenten no podía dejarlo pasar, abrumada soltó un ligero sonido de queja. Neji acarició con ternura su cabeza.

―Yo esperaré.

Tenten no sabía si fue el momento, la caricia en el cabello que no se detenía intentando reconfortarla, el tono compresivo, cálido e impregnado de algo más o las simples palabras de Neji, pero sintió su músculo cardíaco inflarse y explotar llenando cada rincón de su cuerpo de aquel sentimiento que solo el Hyuga le hacía sentir.


End file.
